conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Hûiniskè/HUI - ENG
A *'äs' (v.) ˈɦɑs subjunctive of ós. C *'ca' (num: caîir, caîìn) ˈʧaː three *'caîè' (n: caîir, caîìn, caîìnar) ˈʧa(ː)jɛː day *'carè' (n: carir, carìn, carìnar) ˈʧaːrɛː animal, creature *'ci' (poss. pron.) ˈʧɪ your (sing.), thy *'cìrh' (prep.) ˈʧɪ(r)x through, by *'có' (adj: cór, cón) ˈʧoʊ̯ important *'codè' (n: codir, codìn, codìnar) ˈʧɔːdɛː law *'crehrè' (n: crehrir, crèhrìn, crèhrìnar) ˈʧreːxrɛː daughter *'cun' (pers. pron: object: cûùn) ˈʧu(ː)n you (sing.), thou *'cûónè' (n: cûónir, cûónìn, cûónìnar) ˈʧwoʊ̯nɛː sheep *'cûùn' (pers. pron.) ˈʧwœːn object case of cun. D *'damè' (v.) ˈdaːmɪ think *'dan' (num: danir, danìn) ˈdaːn one *'dar' (prep.) ˈdaːr after *'darmè' (n: darmir, darmìn, darmìnar) ˈdaːrmɛː arm *'dodamè' (v.) ˈdɔːdaːmɪ agree *'dósè' (n: dósir, dósìn, dósìnar) ˈdoʊ̯zɛː flesh, meat *'dûinè' (n: dûinir, dûìnìn, dûìnìnar) ˈdwiːnɛː attack *'dûinì' (v.) ˈdwiːnɪ attack E *'e' (art.) ə̆ a, an F *'fan' (adv.) ˈɸaːn also *'fan ûacìn la' (phrase) ˈwaːʧɪn laː also known as *'faskè' (n: faskir, faskìn, faskìnar) ˈɸaːxʷɛː boat, ship, vessel *'faskanè' (n: faskanir, faskanìn, faskanìnar) ˈɸaːxʷaːnɛː religion *'firè' (n: firir, fìrìn, fìrìnar) ˈɸiːrɛː ground, earth, soil *'fól' (adj: fólar, fólìn) ˈɸoʊ̯l cold, cool *'fónè' (n: fónir, fónìn, fónìnar) ˈɸoʊ̯nɛː child *'fûeîè' (n: fûeîir, fûèîìn, fûèîìnar) ˈɸwe(ː)jɛː cow G *'gan' (v.) ˈgaːn imperative singular of ós *'gaû' (v.) ˈgaʊ̯ imperative plural of ós *'geskè' (n: geskir, gèskìn, gèskìnar) ˈgeːxʷɛː forest *'gi' (prep.) ˈgiː at, on, in: Óm ~ Dîón ca; I'm at John's. *'gidósè' (n: gidósir, gidósìn, gidósìnar) giːˈdoʊ̯zɛː incarnation *'gîer-' (v.) ˈgjɛːr- second form of gorì. *'giîón' (prep.) gi(ː)ˈjoʊ̯n near *'giranì' (v.) giːˈraːnɪ consider *'godè' (n: godir, godìn, godìnar) ˈgɔːdɛː God *'gorì' (v: gor-, gîer-'') ˈgɔːrɪ do, perform, act *'gorì nûarì (e) liûè''' (v: see gorì) ˈnwaːrɪ li(ː)wɛː kill *'gorì (e) ûóskè' (v: see gorì) ˈwoʊ̯xʷɛː fish H *'harè' (n: harir, harìn, harìnar) ˈxaːrɛː heart *'hestè' (n: hestir, hèstìn, hèstìnar) ˈxeːstɛː horse *'hìcodè' (n: hìcodir, hìcodìn, hìcodìnar) xɪˈʧɔːdɛː constitution *'hìnamörè' (n: hìnamörir, hìnamörìn, hìnamörìnar) xɪnaːˈmøːrɛː capital *'hlampsè' (n: hlèmir, hlèmìn, hlèmìnar) ˈxlaːm(ps)ɛː ear *'hlurì' (v.) ˈxluːrɪ listen, hear *'hûa' (inter. pron.) ˈxʷa(ː) what *'hûecè' (n: hûecir, hûècìn, hûècìnar) ˈxʷeːʧɛː farm *'hûecrirè' (n: hûecririr, hûècrirìn, hûècrirìnar) xʷeːʧə̆ˈrirɛː agriculture *'hûiniskè' (n: hûìniskìn) ˈxʷiːnɪxʷɛː Hûiniskè language *'hûo' (inter. pron.) ˈxʷɔː where *'husè' (n: husir, hùsìn, hùsìnar'') ˈxu(ː)zɛː house I *'''i (prep.) ɪ of, belonging to *'îaîè' (n: îaîir, îaîìn, îaîìnar) ˈja(ː)jɛː goat *'îal' (adj: îalar, îalìn) ˈjaːl empty *'îegè' (n: îegir, îègìn, îègìnar) ˈjeːgɛː truth K *'katè' (n: katir, katìn, katìnar) ˈkaːtɛː cat *'kotè' (n: kotir, kotìn, kotìnar) ˈkɔːtɛː coast L *'la' (conj.) ˈlaː as, if *'laûdè' (n: laûdir, laûdìn, laûdìnar) ˈlaʊ̯dɛː love *'liûè' (n: liûir, lìûìn, lìûìnar) ˈli(ː)wɛː life *'liûì' (v.) ˈli(ː)wɪ live *'lu' (adj: lûar, lùûìn) ˈluː little *'lunè i îègìn' (n: lunir i îègìn, lùnìn i îègìn, lùnìnar i îègìn) ɦɪ ˈjɛːgɪn prophet *'lunì' (v.) ˈluːnɪ say, tell, chat M *'meûè' (n: meûir, mèûìn, mèûìnar) ˈme(ː)wɛː weapon *'mi' (poss. pron.) ˈmɪ my *'min' (pers. pron: object: mûìn) ˈmɪn I *'mon' (det.) ˈmɔːn several *'mörè' (n: mörir, mörìn, mörìnar) ˈmøːrɛː village, camp *'mûecrè' (n: mûecrir, mûècrìn, mûècrìnar) ˈmweːʧə̆rɛː mother *'mûìn' (pers. pron.) ˈmwɪn object case of min. N *'na' (adv.) ˈnaː not *'nac' (adj: nacar, nacìn) ˈnaː(c) big *'namörè' (n: namörir, namörìn, namörìnar) naːˈmøːrɛː city *'nenè' (n: nenir, nènìn, nènìnar) ˈneːnɛː sun *'no' (conj.) ˈnɔː and *'nûarì' (v.) nwaːrɪ take, steal O *'ón' (prep.) ˈoʊ̯n in *'ór' (adj.) ˈoʊ̯r other *'ós' (v: irregular) ˈoʊ̯s be *'ós gi sîè' (v: see ós) giː sjɛː have *'ós ón laûdè' (v: see ós) oʊ̯n ˈlaʊ̯dɛː be in love R *'rafun' (adj: rafunar, rafunìn) ˈraːɸuːn middle, central *'rafunè' (n: rafunir, rafunìn, rafunìnar) ˈraːɸuːnɛː middle *'ranì' (v.) ˈraːnɪ see *'redè' (n: redir, rèdìn, rèdìnar) ˈreːdɛː eye *'res-' (v.) ˈreːs second form of rósì. *'rolè' (n: rolir, rolìn, rolìnar) [ˈrɔːlɛː) hunt *'rolì' (v: rol-, rûèl-'') ˈrɔːlɪ hunt *'rósì''' (v: rós-, res-'') ˈroʊ̯zɪ make, create, fix, repair *'rûèl-''' (v.) ˈrwɛːl second form of rolì. S *'sè' (n: sîir, sîìn, sîìnar) ˈsɛː sea *'senè' (n: senir, sènìn, sènìnar) ˈseːnɛː son *'skal-' (v.) ˈxʷaːl future tense of ós. *'skel-' (v.) ˈxʷeːl conditional tense of ós. *'slîen-' (v.) ˈɬʷeːn second form of slîónì. *'slîónì' (v: slîón-, slîen-'') ˈɬʷoʊ̯nɪ disrupt, destroy, hit, demolish *'smarè''' (n: smarir, smarìn, smarìnar) ˈsmaːrɛː pain *'sûiîè' (n: sûiîir, sûìîìn, sûìîìnar) ˈsʷi(ː)jɛː moon U *'ûa' (num: ûaîr, ûaîìn) ˈwaː two *'ûac-' (v.) ˈwaːʧ second form of ûicì. *'ûaîè' (n: ûaîir, ûaîìn, ûaîìnar) ˈwa(ː)jɛː road, street *'' ûaîlûè''' (n: ûaîlûir, ûaîlûìn, ûaîlûìnar) ˈwaɪ̯lwɛː path *'ûalè' (n: ûalir, ûalìn, ûalìnar) ˈwaːlɛː field *'ûanì' (v: ûan-, ûen-'') ˈwaːnɪ catch *'ûarcì''' (v.) ˈwaːrʧɪ work *'ûarè' (n: ûarir, ûarìn, ûarìnar) ˈwaːrɛː human being *'ûelfè' (n: ûelfir, ûèlfìn, ûèlfìnar) ˈweːlɸɛː nation, tribe, race *'ûelûè' (n: ûelûir, ûèlûìn, ûèlûìnar) ˈweːlwɛː wolf *'ûen-' (v.) ˈweːn second form of ûanì. *'ûer' (prep.) ˈweːr for *'ûeranì' (v.) weːˈraːnɪ regard, revere *'ùî-' (v.) ˈœːj past tense of ós. *'ûicì' (v: ûic-, ûac-'') ˈwiːʧɪ known *'ûocrè''' (n: ûocrir, ûocrìn, ûocrìnar) ˈwɔːʧə̆rɛː father *'ûorè' (n: ûorir, ûorìn, ûorìnar) ˈwɔːrɛː water *'ûóskè' (n: ûóskir, ûóskìn, ûóskìnar) ˈwoʊ̯xʷɛː fish